Deep
by CN
Summary: The way her eyes had most of the color on her face, looking into them made Hamtaro feel just a bit better.  Hamtaro and Bijou and Stan and Bijou sentence drabbles


**Glint**  
Hamtaro first noticed her eyes when he was seventeen and tripped her during their graduation. The way she, barely catching herself before she fell flat on her face, turned to him, there was an infuriated yet oddly alluring glint in them.

**Soccer**  
It was apparently the world's most favorite sport, yet Bijou was only interested when the ball was passed to the orange-haired player (though she would never, ever let him know that).

**Falter**  
The only time Hamtaro had ever seen Bijou falter was under the gaze of her mother, and every time she would walk away from one of their mother-daughter meetings, he would take her hand in his and say, "It's not true. _I _think you're special." And that was all the proof she needed.

**Date**  
"Who are you taking out?" Boss asked as Stan checked himself out for the seventy-fifth time that night. "Bijou Ribon," he replied coolly. "What was that?" Boss asked as the two Ham-Humans heard someone choking on their soda all the way in the kitchen.

**Fiancé**  
"Why would anyone want to marry you?" "I have a fiancé," she responded slowly, and all of a sudden he lost his breath. "We've been engaged since birth." And although it still hurt, it made the pain feel a little better.

**Guilt**  
Though he was only six, he knew that people should at least respond when you talked to them, so he was angered when she didn't answer him. His teacher leaned down to him and told him to calm down; the white-haired girl had just arrived from a faraway place. She couldn't understand him. It was the first time he felt guilty.

**Unreal**  
This was unreal. Stan was his best friend, yet all Hamtaro wanted to do was to stab him every time she came over and attached herself to his arm.

**Ribbons**  
She noticed that instead of listening to the history lecture, his eyes were watching her craft her blue ribbons into her hair, and honestly, she wasn't complaining.

**Candles  
**She was lighting candles in her room when he rushed in, a desperate look on his face as he noted that the scent of the lights was _her_ scent. The glow was _perfect_ on her. It all seemed too gentle a moment to startle her with his confession.

**Dinner Plans**  
It was the last thing she had been expecting, but when he got down on one knee and asked, she immediately embraced him as everything felt so right in the world. "Yes, Stan, I will!"

**Shock**  
"Didn't I tell you, Haruna?" Bijou asked as she sipped her lemonade, enjoying the sun on this mid-July morning. "I'm going to school in France!"

**Deep**  
The way her eyes had most of the color on her face, looking into them made Hamtaro feel just a bit better.

**Tragic**  
Hamtaro cried himself to sleep the night his ice cream fell off its cone.

**White**  
"I don't think I'd like it if your hair actually had color…it's so bright, I can always find you in a crowd." "Shut up, Hamtaro."

**Car Accident**  
"You're an _idiot_ for driving 110 miles per hour and you're lucky you didn't end up with your skull cracked open! Here…I made you cookies."

**College Plans**  
Mr. and Mrs. Haruna looked on in shock as their son explained why he wanted to study abroad in France.

**News**  
Hamtaro's mouth fell open as Stan gushed about his date, "And she said_yes_!"

**Hair**  
"I wouldn't be making fun of my hair, Hamtaro, because at least it's all _one_ color!"

**Green-Eyed**  
Bijou pretended like she was more interested in the sand when she saw Sparkle lay her head on Hamtaro's shoulders.

**Resemblance**  
Hamtaro watched the wedding reception with one eyebrow raised. "Does _anyone_ in your family have color in their hair?"

**Petals**  
She leaned her head against the bed as tears started to fall down her face, watching the flower petals blow in the wind. "What have I done?"

**Prank**  
The boys watched from around the corner and howled with laughter as the fake spiders fell out of her locker.

**Complexities**  
She was the most emotionally challenged girl Hamtaro had ever met, and part of the reason he stayed with her was because he believed it was his job to help her find herself. That, and he couldn't imagine the thought of not seeing her when he woke up every morning.

**Stars**  
The point of this night field trip was to observe Jupiter or something, but Bijou was only watching Hamtaro in awe as he named all the constellations he recognized. "That's amazing, Haruna."

**Rainy Day**  
He pinned her against the wall and noticed from the corner of his eye that the rain had started to pour harder. He just smiled more as she continued to run her hands through his orange and white hair. They would let the thunder block out the noise.

**Ferris Wheel**  
Bijou grabbed onto Stan's hand tighter as she looked down. "It didn't _look_ this high..."

**A Long Ride Home**  
Bijou thought she heard wrong and looked at the boy in shock as he mumbled in his sleep, "I really do love you, Ribon…"

**Midnight Dip**  
She double-checked to make sure no one was in sight before she placed her clothes behind a rock and slipped out of her towel into the moonlit lake.

**Confession**  
He walked out to see her sitting on his car and weeping. "I can't pretend like I don't feel anything at all for you…I've never cared about anyone more." And that's when he took her hands in his and, although he wanted to comfort her, all that came out was, "Marry me, Bijou."

**Excuse**  
"You're my best friend. Why don't you wanna be my best man?" But Hamtaro couldn't think of an answer, besides the truth, to tell Stan, so he kept himself quiet.

**Addition**  
His heart did a somersault and he felt happy and sick and rejuvenated all at once when she said, "I'm pregnant."

**Kalamari**  
Bijou spit it out immediately when her mother told her, "It's not chicken, sweetie, it's squid."

**Fear**  
The moment she asked if he would be upset if she died, Stan held her tighter than he ever had before.

**Crush**  
Every time he does something slightly prank-ish to Bijou, he wonders if she knows what he's trying to say.

**Three Little Words  
**When she first heard Hamtaro say it, she waited for a laugh, a sneer, anything to tell her that he wasn't serious. When that didn't come, she started to get scared.

**Touch**  
Hamtaro could feel every vibration of his heart ringing in his ears the moment she touched his chest and said, "Deep, deep, deep down in there, I know you're a good person."

**Flirt**  
Stan had always been a flirt, and he thought he could never stop, but he_did_ stop, and that was around the time he realized that she was the first thing he thought of when he got up in the morning.

**Taste**  
He could smell her lip gloss from across the table. It smelled like strawberries, so was it really that bad to want to see if it _tasted_ like strawberries as well?

**Self-Conscious  
**He held her shoulders as he stared at the mirror. "Why can't you see what I see?"

**Reason**  
"I chose you because you were different than anyone else I knew," Bijou explains, and even though Hamtaro knows she's trying to be cute, he knows that that's the most sincere thing she's ever told him. "That's why I chose you, Bijou."

**Nicknames**  
He's the only person who's close to her that doesn't call her "Bij", and the reason for that is simple: She told him once never to call her that.

**Prom**  
For once, she had not a speck of blue on her. Perhaps that's why every eye in the room was on her.

**Fire**  
Despite the heat surrounding them, her body was freezing, and Stan only chanted three words as he carried her body, _"Please don't die."_

**Power**  
Hamtaro decided that some things about love weren't cliché, like how he knew that he really would give his life ten times over for her.

**Scary Movie  
**She grabbed his hand, and Hamtaro thanked his stars that the movie theater was so dark. His face was as red as an apple!

**Obvious**  
Cappy sighed, "Even _I_ can tell that you're crazy for her, so why don't you just tell her!"

**Reassurance  
**"Trust me," Penelope said, trying very hard to sound older than she was, "Hamtaro would jump off a bridge for you, Bij."

**Bracing**  
Hamtaro thought he deserved the award for Best Actor of the Year when he went up to Bijou and Stan and wished the newlyweds best luck.

**Honeymoon**  
Hamtaro was amused as he watched Bijou throw way the travel guide for France. "That's _not_ where we're spending the first two weeks of our marriage."

**Lucky**  
Sometimes he'd ask her how he ended up with a girl like her, but deep down, Bijou knew _she_ needed _him_ more than he could ever understand.

**Birthday**  
It was a week before she was set to leave for France when she opened her door on an early July morning to find Hamtaro there, holding a gift in his hands.

-

-

-

-

-

I hoped you guys liked this little surprise! I had fun writing it!

I have always been a huge fan of Stan and Bijou, but these days, I've been so into them that I decided to include them in these drabbles. Unless it says Stan's name, just assume that Hamtaro is the boy in each sentence.

Please review! I'd really appreciate it!

-CN


End file.
